victoriousminibuildersfandomcom-20200213-history
1796 (ToTP)
1796 (MDCCXCVI) was the 1796th year of the Common Era (CE), the 796th year of the 2nd millennium, the 96th year of the 18th century, and the 7th year of the 1790s decade. 1796 was the twenty-seventh year of the First Phase of time progression in the Test of Time Project, where by one real world day is equal to one project year. 1796 occurred on May 15th, 2016, and was the twenty-sixth year of the Project. 1796 comes after 1795 and is followed by 1797. "EoEThe diplomat explained, "Good Day, your Majesty and Prime Minister. I have come here to Lyon to establish an embassy. An embassy, which at the moment, will become the one and only in Eletlegelok's history. In turn Lyon should set up one within our capital, Ekkikoto. Both embassies shall familiarize our dear nations with each other and hopefully raise relations with our peoples and yours. It will be a grand scheme, one which will go down in history." 5/15/2016 2:58:54 AM by explorer12345678910 "Republic of Fralia The Republic of Fralia is at war. Within and without. S lave revolts in the colonies of Saint Aubin and the Greater Liersey Islands. Civil war, as factions revolt against the revolutionary government. And war with the powers of the world, including Lainos, Albia, Portogonia, Eraminy, and several other powers of Francisten to Fralia's south. While the coalition faces early victories inside Fralian territory, they not soon after face a crippling defeat, restoring the declining morale of the Fralian nation and giving them the opportunity to push back, into the Holy Empire and the various minor states to their southeast. Meanwhile, those who would resist the Revolutionary Government at home soon begin to fall victim to the Guillotine and other capital punishment, from both state and citizen, in what some have slowly begun to refer to as la Terreur, or The Terror; among the thousands executed include the royal family, King Joseph II among them, found guilty of high treason." 5/15/2016 4:59:29 AM by Texar "SNG The Merchants drop in the Kingdom of Lainos, the Kingdom of Portogonia, the Holy Kingdom of Ceralden. At these locations on the east the merchants fill in the merchants into the possibilities of deploying trading routes that are safe torwards the west and make it possible to develop Singa into an international Trading Hub.Otherwhere ships dock in the territory of New Fralia and in the High Kingdom of Tyr discussing with merchants for the possiblities of Eastern trading routes with the Eastern continent developing discussions in the same way as they're happening on their eastern locations by other merchants. Meanwhile in the Republic of Singa the Technocraft Party once again shows it's party strenght powevered by intellectual members, a new discussion is being taken at the National Merchant Guild to develop new types of buildings and to refurbish the old types of agricultural tools to give out new types of tools, elsewhere they're discussing on the possibilities of designing new Heavy Lightbody ships for an increased amount of Storage size and to decrease the hull weight in general with new types of wood that are lighter and with the use of new alloys of minerals to reinforce the joints." 5/15/2016 5:57:49 AM by igiul3104 "{RoL} The terms are agreed upon, an embassy is planned to be built in the capital of Lyon." 5/15/2016 10:29:49 AM by alexbleu1 "Rev.Tejas A large area of New Saradene begins to enter a state of open revolution, with many civilians collecting small firearms. The city of Nacogallas is one of the key centers of the conflict, housing a large number of the revolutionaries firearms." 5/15/2016 12:16:39 PM by SpartanOfThePast "UQ Captain James Cook, having done a circumnavigation of the globe, collecting over 3,000 plant species, noting extensive contact with Island Tribes, is the first to do a voyage without any of his men succumbing to scurvy. This is following the Royal Navy policy of having Lemon Juice, but also Cook's own policy of frequent replenishment of fresh food. " 5/15/2016 12:29:31 PM by Luftificus "URI Islandia sends a small amount of diplomats to Qiame, with the intent to open a consulate in their capital." 5/15/2016 12:33:42 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "EQP The Celestial Emperor accepts the Islandian diplomats and their gifts. He then allows them to open a small consulate in a special part of the capital." 5/15/2016 12:38:01 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII "UQ During William Herschel's search for double stars, Herschel noticed an object appearing as a disk. Herschel originally thought it was a comet or a stellar disk, making many more observations of it, and afterwards Sechitanian Academician Anders Lexell computed the orbit and found it to be probably planetary. Herschel determined in agreement that it must be a planet beyond the orbit of Saturn. He called the new planet the 'Lara's star' (Larum sidus) after Queen Lara, which also brought him favour; the name did not stick eventually becoming just "Herschel"" 5/15/2016 12:41:53 PM by Luftificus "URI Islandian diplomats visit Autinopia, Elansa(Lainos), and Larena next. Autinopia and Elansa accept a consulate, while Larena declines one." 5/15/2016 12:42:02 PM by DukeWilliamKallioIII References Category:Test of Time Project Category:Year in the Test of Time Project